


Recommencement

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: « C’est une nouvelle année qui commence demain, et tu vas l’entamer en te tuant le dos, penché sur des vieilles cartes ? »





	Recommencement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Nouvelle année, nouvelles habitudes! Parce qu'écrire me manquait terriblement, j'ai décidé de me relancer avec comme défi de compléter au moins une ficlette par semaine, même si elle est super courte.   
> Celle-ci est pour ma Camille d'amour, qui n'a jamais cessé de me harce... de m'encourager à reprendre ma plume. ^^

Arthur déplaça la bougie afin de pouvoir lire le nom de la petite ville à l’orée de la forêt, faisant attention de ne pas faire couler de cire sur la carte. Il n’était pas sûr de quand la nuit était tombée exactement, mais les lampes avaient été allumées et une assiette de nourriture, toujours pleine et désormais froide, avait été posée à côté de lui. Merlin, sans doute, se dit-il en déplaçant l’assiette vers le bord de la table afin de pouvoir comparer sa carte avec le croquis sur un vieux parchemin, censé mener à un indice précieux sur l’endroit où reposerait un puissant artefact. Il relut la description énigmatique qui l’accompagnait, et fouilla dans ses feuilles pour une autre vieille carte de la région qui montrait l’emplacement du même village. Ou tout du moins d’un village du même nom, mais situé au cœur d’une forêt, pas en bordure. Si la forêt s’étendait autrefois bien plus loin, alors peut-être…

BANG ! L’assiette, jusque là en équilibre précaire, s’écrasa au sol, envoyant son contenu valser sur le plancher ainsi que sur les bottes et la cape d’Arthur, qui avait sursauté plus que de raison au son. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, puis un soupir. 

« Tu n’y as même pas touché, » lui reprocha Merlin en s’agenouillant pour ramasser les morceaux de rôti et les quelques fruits et légumes qui avaient accompagnés la viande. Avec une rapidité presque surnaturelle, son serviteur récupéra la nourriture et posa l’assiette désordonnée sur la table. En plein sur la carte qu’étudiait Arthur.

« Oh, mais tu fais exprès ! » s’exclama-t-il, déplaçant l’assiette qui laissa une grosse tache de gras derrière elle. « Regarde-moi ça ! »

« Détends-toi, Sire, » lui dit Gwaine, faisant relever la tête de ses cartes à Arthur pour la première fois. Le chevalier était appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Il avait dû arriver avec Merlin, ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble.  
Arthur fronça des sourcils en regardant son chevalier. Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés qu’à l’accoutumée, et ses bottes étaient partiellement délacées, tout comme la simple chemise blanche qu’il portait. La lumière des bougies faisait luire la peau ainsi exposée de sa poitrine. « Tu es allé au banquet à moitié dévêtu ? » lui reprocha-t-il d’un ton légèrement surpris, parce que Gwaine était peu à cheval sur l’étiquette, mais quand même, il y avait des limites.

« Le banquet est fini depuis plus d’une heure, Arthur, » répondit Gwaine et secouant légèrement la tête.

« Déjà ? » demanda Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui, et les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce étaient presque complètement fondues. Il aurait dû s’en rendre compte, même celles sur sa table avaient largement diminué de taille, et l’une d’entre elle avait commencé à couler sur… « Ma carte ! » s’exclama-t-il en se penchant au travers de la table pour tenter de sauver le parchemin de la cire chaude.

« Laisse-moi faire, » répondit Merlin en se précipitant de l’autre côté de la table, se cognant contre un angle au passage et faisant bouger toutes les feuilles. 

« Pour que tu mettes le feu à mon travaille, histoire de finir ce que tu as commencé avec cette tache de graisse ? »

« Quelle tache de graisse ? » demanda-t-il avec son stupide grand sourire lumineux, et Arthur regarda là où le jus de la viande avait abîmé sa carte… Il n’y avait plus trace de quoi que ce soit. « Et voilà ! » fit Merlin, tenant ce qu’il restait de la bougie au-dessus d’une petite coupelle en cuivre, dans laquelle s’écoulait désormais la cire fondue. Arthur le regarda d’un air suspicieux.

« Toujours pas trouvé où peut bien se trouver cette grotte ? » demanda Gwaine en s’approchant d’un air détendu. 

« Non, » grommela Arthur. Il s’apprêtait à rajouter que leur présence ne l’aidait pas vraiment quand son estomac se fit entendre.

« Gwaine, tu veux bien aller chercher l’assiette que j’ai laissé sur ma table ? » demanda Merlin.

« Quelle assie… oh, oui, _l’assiette_ , bien sûr, » sourit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte. 

Arthur se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. « Je n’ai pas besoin de manger, j’étais sur le point de trouver quelque chose, » rouspéta-t-il mollement en regardant Merlin faire un peu de place sur la table. « Tu mets du désordre partout. »

« Arthur, que tu manques le festin je peux comprendre, enfin, vaguement, mais il faut manger un peu quand même ! » lui dit Merlin sur un ton de reproche. Comme si c’était sa place de faire la morale à son roi. Oui, bon, d’accord, cela faisait des années qu’il avait cessé de s’offusquer quand Merlin lui faisait la morale, parce que bien qu’il ne le lui dirait jamais en face, Arthur savait que généralement, Merlin avait raison.

« C’était un beau banquet ? » demanda-t-il. « Bien profité de ta soirée ? »

« Ça, il en a bien profité, » répondit Gwaine à la place de Merlin, avec un sourire en coin et un clin d’œil qui fit rougir les joues du serviteur. Il déposa une assiette remplie à ras-bord de viande encore fumante devant Arthur et s’appuya contre la table à côté du jeune roi.

Arthur observa le regard qui passait entre Gwaine et Merlin, prêtant correctement attention à Merlin pour la première fois depuis son irruption dans la pièce. Si Gwaine était déchevelé, ce n’était rien à côté de Merlin, dont les cheveux se dressaient par touffes, comme si on avait tiré dessus. Il ne portait pas son éternel foulard autour du cou, et sa chemise sortait en partie de son pantalon.

« Mange, ça te fera du bien, » essaya de le distraire Merlin, dont les joues avaient viré à l’écrevisse sous le regard scrutateur d’Arthur. 

« Sérieusement, Arthur, tu es beaucoup trop tendu, » ajouta Gwaine et se déplaçant derrière la chaise du roi. « C’est une nouvelle année qui commence demain, et tu vas l’entamer en te tuant le dos, penché sur des vieilles cartes ? »

Merlin jeta un regard curieux et un peu perdu à Gwaine lorsque celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules d’Arthur. « Gwaine ? »

« Donne-lui à manger, Merlin, ton roi mérite qu’on soit aux petits oignons avec lui, non ? » 

Arthur pouvait entendre le sourire de Gwaine dans sa voix. Il fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux lorsque Gwaine commença à lui masser les épaules. Il aurait dû protester, allait protester, mais la tension dans son corps se relâcha d’un coup et un petit soupir lui échappa. Devant lui, Merlin se mordilla la lèvre avant de prendre l’assiette et de la tendre à Arthur en jetant un autre regard indescriptible à Gwaine.

Arthur commença à manger, tranquillement, savourant autant son repas que la sensation des mains fortes de Gwaine sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Il étudia à nouveau l’allure déchevelée de Merlin, la façon dont sont regard passait de Gwaine à Arthur puis de nouveau à Gwaine, et la vieille suspicion d’Arthur se réveilla à nouveau.

Avant qu’il ne réunisse ses chevaliers autour de lui, lorsque leurs aventures n’étaient partagées qu’entre eux deux, Merlin le regardait parfois comme ça. Avec de grands yeux, les pupilles dilatées, les joues légèrement roses. Arthur s’était demandé s’il s’imaginait des choses, ou si son serviteur avait des sentiments pour lui. Puis les autres étaient arrivés, étaient restés, et juste quand Arthur commençait à sérieusement penser que peut-être qu’il ne se sentait pas seulement flattés par les regards de Merlin, que peut-être qu’il était également intrigué, également intéressé même, ces regards s’étaient faits rares, avant de pratiquement disparaître.

Merlin passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec Gwaine. Et tout le monde savait que Gwaine adorait Merlin. Arthur soupçonnait presque qu’il ait rejoint ses chevaliers principalement dans le but d’être proche de Merlin. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui était sous ses yeux ?

Les mains de Gwaine tirèrent un autre petit son de ses lèvres, et Merlin sembla retenir son souffle, et oh, peut-être qu’Arthur n’était pas encore hors de la course ? Peut-être qu’il n’était pas entièrement trop tard ? Il leva les yeux vers Gwaine, penché au-dessus de lui, en train de lui masser délicieusement la nuque, et Gwaine lui sourit, son sourire chaud et charmeur et généralement réservé à Merlin, et Arthur n’était pas sûr qu’il ne soit pas tombé tout droit dans le piège de son fougueux chevalier. Il sourit à son tour, et les yeux de Gwaine brillèrent de plaisir et de satisfaction.

Arthur n’était pas hors-jeu, parce que Gwaine n’était pas sa compétition. C’était son co-équipier.

Il reporta son regard sur Merlin, qui semblait nerveux, presque inquiet, et lui tendit l’assiette. « Je n’ai pas envie de bœuf pour commencer la nouvelle année, » dit-il lentement.

« Mais… ? » commença Merlin, avant de s’arrêter, son regard perdu dans celui d’Arthur. 

Les mains de Gwaine se déplacèrent devant ses épaules, tirèrent sur les lacets fermant la chemise d’Arthur, l’ouvrant juste assez pour se glisser à l’intérieur, et Arthur le laissa faire. Les cheveux de Gwaine lui chatouillèrent la joue, un bref avertissement avant qu’il ne sente des lèvres se poser juste là où sa nuque et sa mâchoire se rejoignaient, et le regard stupéfait de Merlin était juste…parfait. Sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux brillants, son souffle court…

« Eh bien, tu ne viens pas me souhaiter une bonne année ? » demanda Arthur, la main tendue vers Merlin.

Le jeune homme posa l’assiette sans regarder, au beau milieu d’une pile de parchemins, mais Arthur s’en contrefichait. Parce que Merlin prit sa main tendue, se laissa entraîner par Arthur et finit presque à califourchon sur ses genoux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« V…Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix tremblante de stupéfaction.

« Tu remets en doute la parole de ton roi ? » demanda Arthur, faussement hautain.

« Mon roi n’a rien dit, en fait, » balbutia Merlin, « il a juste très fortement sous-enten… »

Arthur lui coupa la parole en l’attrapant par le col de sa chemise débraillée, qu’il tira vers lui afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Merlin embrassait bien. Fougueusement, il prit rapidement contrôle du baiser, et entre lui et Gwaine Arthur se sentait fondre. Ils finirent par se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles, et les yeux de Merlin, si proches des siens, semblaient briller d’une lumière dorée, reflétant la flamme d’il ne savait quelle bougie. Magnifique.

« Tu vois, » susurra Gwaine, « je te l’avais bien dit, que tu ne laissais pas notre cher souverain de glace. »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » répondit Merlin d’une voix amusée avant d’embrasser Gwaine à quelques centimètres du visage d’Arthur.

« Une belle année qui commence, » murmura Arthur, un bras autour de la taille de Merlin.

« A qui le dis-tu, » répondit joyeusement Gwaine avant de l’embrasser à son tour.


End file.
